


Payback

by chynnawrites



Series: Blackjack/Payback [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Part 2, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: This is part 2 to Blackjack





	

The car ride from the studio to the hotel was filled with teases and sexual tension. Sebastian’s fingers ran over the exposed skin of my thigh as mine rested on his, moving to his crotch and rubbing his bulge. He inhaled sharply and looked at me with dark eyes. I bit my lip and smirked, squirming as we pulled into the hotel parking lot. He helped me out of the car like a perfect gentleman, not letting any of the people around see how much I’d teased him.

 We got in the elevator and he pinned me against the back wall, kissing me deeply and moaning. He hands went to the hem of my dress and hiked it up as the elevator stopped on our floor. He turned me around and kept our bodies pressed together as he opened the door.

“You’re in for it now.” He panted against my lips as he pinned me to the wall by the door after putting the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door. His head dipped into my neck as his hand went under my dress. He stopped what he was doing, unpinning from the wall. “Turn around.” He growled with a sneer on his face, making me turn immediately. He unzipped my dress and pushed it down my body before unhooking my bra and throwing it across the room.

Sebastian grabbed my arms and put them above my head, my palms flat against the wall as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulling my body against his. One arm held me there as the other reached in front of my and spread my lower lips, his fingers teasing me.

“Sebastian, please.” I moaned heavily, my head falling back against him.

“All wet for me, aren’t you? It’s no fun being teased, printesă. Now you know.” He hissed, rolling his hips behind me as his fingers started pumping in and out. I let out a long, heavy groan as he kissed my neck and moaned as his erection pressed against my leg.

“Seb…” I whined, my knees already growing weak and my legs shaking. He pumped harder and put a free finger on my clit, causing me to almost collapse. He held me up and panted against my neck.

“I can tell how close you are. I can smell how much you want me.” He moaned, leaving gentle kisses on my neck. “But not yet. I need to see you absolutely wrecked before I let you come for me.” He growled. I let out a moan and looked over my shoulder at him, his eyes grey with lust. His primitive nature burned me inside.

“Please!” I cried out, trying to stay where he had me and focus on not coming. He let out a low chuckle against my skin and pumped harder.

“I have a signal for you. Wait for it.” He commanded, his voice deep and heavy with desire. I nodded reluctantly and watched him over my shoulder. The way he bit his lip and moaned made my knees weaker. I moaned louder and threw my head back, my body shaking like a leaf. He put his forehead against my back and grunted as his fingers moved faster. I felt my body starting to collapse as his fingers pumped harder.

“Seb, please!” I cried out, my legs starting to give out on me. I waited and waited for what felt like an eternity for the signal and just as I gave up hope, I let out a scream as his teeth sank into my neck. My vampire bite. That was my signal. I felt my body collapse against his as I came around his fingers. He used his arm to keep me from falling as waves of pleasure mixed with bearable pain crashed over me.

“Come on, printesă.” He crooned as he picked me up and carried me to the bed. He set me down and sat down next to me, pulling my body to his and petting my hair. “Are you okay?” He whispered and rubbed the bite mark.

“I’m fine, baby. I asked for that, remember?” I looked up at him and smiled, his thumbs reaching up to wipe a tear. “I love you.” I cooed, kissing his neck.

“I love you too, iubită. Are you sure?” His voice full of concern.

“I’m fine.” I told him again, looking at him lovingly. “And you’re overdressed.” I chuckled. Once he saw I was okay, he started stripping off his shirt and kissing me. He stood up and stripped off his pants as I stood up. I faced him and turned him around, pushing him on the bed and giggling.

“You’re a needy little thing.” Sebastian chuckled as I climbed up on the bed and straddled his lap.

“You know I am.” I smirked, teasing him and reaching behind me to grab his thighs. “These thighs.” I moaned, rolling my hips against him.

“You’ve got to be comfortable, baby.” Sebastian said with a half-chuckle, half-moan. I rubbed myself against him, panting heavily and digging my nails in his thighs. “You’re teasing me again?” He crooned, an eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face.

“I’ve already had my payback, remember?” I chuckled, pointing to the bite marks on my neck. “And besides,” I started, moving up and sliding down him, watching his face twist, “You want me just as much as I want you.” I cooed, leaning down and kissing him as his hands went to my hips.

“Fuck!” He panted, digging his nails into my hips as I started rolling my hips. My chest rocked against his as I bounced on his cock, panting against his lips.

“You feel so fucking good, baby.” I moaned against his lips, starting to bounce harder. I brought my lips to his neck, nipping and sucking his sweet spots. He bucked his hips up and grunted in my ear as he started thrusting, causing me to sit up.

I watched as he panted and moaned, one hand grabbing at my chest and the other kneading my ass. My hands went from his thighs to the sheets directly above his head, my breasts swinging directly above his mouth. He caught one and sucked, his hand peaking the nipple of the other as I rode him harder.

“Fuck me!” He moaned against my chest and dug his nails into my ass. I sat up and smirked at him as I reached one hand down and started rubbing my aching clit, mewling and panting his name.

“Seb, baby. I’m…” I started, but before I could finish, I felt an explosion of pleasure start coursing through me. Sebastian could tell and sat up, taking me in his arms.

“Come for me, printesă.” He moaned in my ear and holding my shaking body in his arms. I buried my head in his neck and tugged his hair, moaning and cursing. I felt his thrusts becoming more erratic and intense and I knew it would only be a moment before he finished.

“Seb.” I cooed in his ear before nipping and kissing his neck. I felt his final thrusts, rough and intense as he spilled into me with a grunt. His muscles clenched as he held me close to him, rocking us back and forth before he collapsed and took me with him.

We rolled over and he held me close, gently running his hand over my bare skin and leaving small kisses on my back. “Aren’t you glad you took this week off work?” He whispered in my ear and played with strands of my hair.

“I’m so glad you suggested it.” I replied with a contented sigh. I looked out the window over the Los Angeles skyline and smiled.

“I’m glad you came with me. And you get to see me in suits all the time.” He chuckled, knowing what the sight of him in a suit did to me.

“That was part of the reason I decided to come along.” I admitted, lacing my fingers with his. He let out a soft chuckle and kissed my skin.

“I know.” He purred and hugged me tight. I could tell he was getting tired by the way his head nuzzled into my neck. “How can one five foot six sign interpreter be so perfect?” He crooned, his hand no longer softly stroking my skin.

“I’m not perfect for everyone. Just for you.” I cooed, keeping my hand laced with his as we fell asleep.


End file.
